


Last Minute

by genmitsu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Jim and Oswald do some last minute shopping before the New Year...Of course it involves silly flirting.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Gobblepot Winter 2019





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, I managed to finish it before the 2020th rolled in in my time zone XD  
> Happy holidays to all of you, and I hope you enjoy this!

“Careful!”

_Crash!_

“Oh Jim, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stop it in time…” Oswald says, holding on to his shopping cart simply out of misplaced tenacity - he did very little to avoid crashing it into Jim’s.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Jim shrugs it off, steadying his own cart. “No big deal. You okay?”

“Yes,” Oswald says eagerly. Jim worrying over him always brings a feeling of warmth, no matter that it was something out of pure courtesy, either. Jim looks him over anyway and, seemingly satisfied, glances at his shopping cart.

“A _crate_ of wine, Oswald?” Jim raises his eyebrows. “Don’t you have top shelf stuff at home? Why would you want some…” he glances at the side of the crate, “so called pinot noir from a supermarket?”

“Oh, shush,” Oswald makes a face at Jim’s contempt of supermarket bargain wine, but then Jim’s indignation at being shushed makes him giggle. “It’s for cooking. I found Mother’s recipe book, and there are a few dishes I want to try making.”

“And they require wine in ungodly proportions?” Jim asks, softening. “I think I like your mother’s idea of cooking.”

“Don’t you usually drink whiskey, Jim? Isn’t that your poison of choice?”

“Hey, it gets the job done,” Jim fidgets a little, sheepish.

“And what were you hunting here for?” Oswald peeks at Jim’s own cart. “Cheese?” There is at least a dozen different kinds of cheese. Soft, hard, herbed, spiced, everything.

“Cheese maniac,” Oswald giggles, delighted. “You’re a cheese maniac, Jim!”

“It’s tasty, and they’re bargain,” Jim gets a little defensive. “Everybody likes cheese!”

“I concede that,” Oswald says, stifling his giggles. “I’m not opposed to trying various kinds myself.”

“You want anything else?” Jim asks, looking at Oswald and his cart again. “Because I don’t think you should be handling this heavy thing yourself, you’re bound to run someone over.”

“Do you suggest we shop together? My, how forward of you, my dear old friend!” Oswald flutters his eyelashes for the hell of it and is subsequently rewarded with a faint blush on Jim’s cheeks.

“Yeah, well… I should keep my eye on you,” Jim grumbles and then, with just a slight effort, he puts the crate from Oswald’s cart into his own. And sure, Oswald enjoys and appreciates all aspects of Jim, but this display of strength is tickling something primal within and making him breathless.

“Shall we?” Jim suggests, pushing the cart forward just as effortlessly and making Oswald join him. With nothing to do with his hands, Oswald ends up casually inspecting the goods they pass, trinkets and useless things all, some of them cute, though. But not as cute as the laugh lines forming on Jim’s face when he sees an aisle with holiday decorations.

“Don’t you already have the tree ready, Jim?” Oswald smiles gently as they head towards it. “We’re just several hours away from the New Year.”

“Oh, I just got an idea, I think I want to add something else to the decorations,” Jim says absentmindedly, scanning the shelves. “Now, if only they have it… ah! There it is!” And, with great delight, he grabs a small decoration and shows it to Oswald. It’s a penguin, of course, what else should he have expected from Jim, but it is rather cute. In a regal and dignified manner, too, in Oswald’s opinion.

“I think I should just add you,” Jim grins blindingly, “the King of Icebergs and lounges.” He laughs, and before Oswald might have gotten offended, even if it was Jim, but now… he could share in this, own his nickname and everything, and also… it’s Jim. It’s always Jim.

“Well, then,” Oswald follows in the same tone, “I should also add you.”

He looks at the shelves thinking what would represent Jim best - certainly not snowflakes, despite how delicate Jim could be at times, and not snowmen, because Jim could be many things but he was never cold, and not just a generic bauble, of course, even though there were pretty combinations of gold and blue ones on the shelves he’s passed.

“I think this will have to do,” Oswald grins as he shows Jim a decoration.

“A polar bear?” Jim looks at it dubiously, then raises his eyes to meet Oswald’s and his face goes soft again. No matter how often Oswald sees it, it still makes his heart skip a beat.

“Well, they’re the biggest and the most dangerous of land predators, relentless in chasing their prey…” Oswald says, coming a step closer. “They have a very keen sense of smell, able to pick out dandies and snakes from afar…”

“There are no snakes in the Arctic,” Jim smirks, taking a little step closer himself. “I’m not sure about dandies though. They must be hiding under those fur coats.”

“Oh, and would you just look at it, Jim? It’s so unbearably cute with those paws and those ears, and this little scarf!” Oswald raises the decoration higher so Jim could see the fluffy little paws and the red scarf better. “Just like you!”

“I think the Penguin also needs a scarf,” Jim says, flushing, and reaches for a string of tinsel, and before Oswald protests that it is too large for the little penguin figurine, Jim wraps it around Oswald’s own neck like a glittering flamboyant boa. His eyes are shining with delight as he admires his handiwork.

“Oh,” Oswald pauses, then stands proudly, puffing his chest a little. “Do I look fabulous now?”

“You always do,” Jim says, closing the distance between them with one more step. “And you’re so cute I really, really want to kiss you,” Jim continues, tugging Oswald closer by his tinsel scarf.

Oswald flushes, melting inside, but he averts his eyes shyly.

“But I’m here with my husband… and he’s very, very jealous…”

Jim stills and blinks in confusion, but then his eyes shine with impishness and he slides his hands down to Oswald’s waist.

“So am I,” he whispers against Oswald’s lips, sending shivers down his spine. “But that’s a risk I’m willing to take…”

Oswald moans and pulls Jim closer by his lapels, crushing their lips together - soft and hot and so thrilling still, and Jim’s hands tighten over his waist as he messes his hair up thoroughly by putting his fingers over Jim’s nape and deepening the kiss even more. When they separate, they’re both breathless and flushed and definitely in the mood to continue.

“Check out?” Jim asks, hopefully.

“Oh yes,” Oswald nods, just as eager, and they turn towards the cashiers in sync, ready to get this last minute nuisance out of the way.

As they walk towards the car, Jim sneaks glances at Oswald, who’s still wearing his tinsel boa, and shakes his head.

“ _‘I’m here with my husband’..._ really, Oswald? That alone warrants you a good spanking!”

Oswald bites his lip, an excited shiver running through his body at the promise.

“Don’t tease, Jim,” and okay, maybe it’s unbecoming of him to sound so pleading, but it’s his Jim, and he loves when they do that, and he’s still practically on edge from the heated kiss earlier - and Oswald loves the effect his voice makes on Jim, who swallows hard.

“No teasing, love,” Jim says as he opens the door for Oswald and uses the chance to slide his hand over his bottom, squeezing lightly, _promising._ “I’ll spank your pretty little ass so good you’ll be asking for more.”

They counted down to New Year with Oswald bent over Jim’s knee, the slaps indicating each second, and at midnight Oswald did ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to all of you, and hope the next year is a happy one!


End file.
